Imperial shadows
by WillTheWatcher
Summary: The warhammer universe with a twist. New players coming to light from the shadows. 1st fic please R&R :


**The Cycle and it's Members**

This story is one that we has been seen and reacted through out existence. It is a story of war, greed, power, and survival. Only the characters have changed over time, and even they in their final thoughts have found that fact a grim irony. However, there are characters and then there are _'Players'_ in this never ending cycle of events called history. For in this universe some will flicker in importance shining intencely one minitue and burning out the next. Then there are those that burn constant and stay in the game far longer than anyone would have ever expected.

**The Humans**

Individually they are the prime example of the first type of Players. They can amass great weath and/or power and use it with staggering effectiveness, but usually it will not last passed the persons life. However, as a group or organization they have shown many times that they can not only survived but thrive were other spieces would have withered and died.

In retrospect it seems fitting that the ones we've hunted, preyed upon, and fought with, and later by, for melenias on end would becomes the major power in the known universe. They that unlike all other races, evolved to suit their circumstance not only in body or power, but in mind and soul. Achieving and mastering powers that only Elders or the Champions themselevs have ever wielded.

Though I, as a soldier and scholar, admire what they have acomplished with their legions, fleets, and society. I fear. I fear the day when my peoples existence will be revealed to them. For there are many questions that have yet to be answered. Will they forgive us for all our past transgresions? Will they accept our help the same help we have given from the shadows for the past 30,000 years.

30,000 years since the Oath of Fealty was written. Will they turn their backs upon my kind, forsaking us and banishing us to the void or will they form another great Crusade to crush us because of what we are. Or will they welcome us as lost bretheren that have finally come home? Only the Emperor knows, however the day _is_ fast approaching when we will no longer be able to hide in the shadows, striking against enemys from their veil. The day is coming soon.

**The Lycans**

The race with whom we have done battle with at every turn. A primal spieces that knows not fear but can still inspire it in the hearts of all but the most foolish of warriors. The Lycans are the only ones that have shown themselves to be as resiliant against time as we have. They have endured all that we have, and still exist. For time, situation, and even place have no bearing on their bodys. They can and will wait centurys for just the right opprotunities to present itself. So that they can take full advantage and strike against any enemy who opposes them.

Like ancient Terras great den did during the The Great Herisy. They aligned themselves with the Chaos Gods by pledging their souls and bodys to the tainted ones cause. They thought they could bring destruction to my race once and for all, and for all our strength they almost did. It was only thanks to good timing and luck that the someone came to our aid, for when all our forces were smashed to pieces and torn asunder with nothing left for the survivers, but to fight and die, the God-Emporer came with his Space Marines and toar through the warped wolves to rescue the remenants of our soldiers and family that had been surounded in the open plains. Then when all seemed like the worst was over more of the tainted decended upon our combind forces that were trapped on the palace grounds. That was when the emporer made his most desperate gamble and ultimate sacrifice to fend off all the Chaos armys.

In the end the Lycans though powerful and cunning are no match against our divisions of soldiers in great numbers. So slowly over the milenia we have beaten then back to the outer edges of the Empire, crushed all the remaining great dens, and are hunting them to extinction.

Master Recorder Galvin

Head of the coven watchers


End file.
